When Teddy Lupin learns the truth
by mischief marauderly managed
Summary: This is a one shot where Harry tells Teddy that his father is a werewolf.Please R&R!


**I always wondered what it felt like to have god parents as I never had any. So I wrote this story hoping to do some justice to Harry and teddy at the same time.**

**Here is a one shot about how teddy learns the truth about his father and how he slowly Accepts it.**

**Please feel free to tell what you really thought about it. I'm only still learning to write stories. So please please R and R!**

** I hope you like it!**

Ginny Potter stood by the window watching her boys and Teddy Lupin play quidditch.

Teddy Lupin, now eleven had just received his Hogwarts letter the previous week.

Ginny however was concerned about how Teddy was ignorant of the truth...The truth about his father. Teddy Lupin's father, Remus Lupin had been a werewolf.

The harsh treatment of part humans had of course greatly reduced over the last decade after the death of the Dark Lord. But Ginny finally knew that the time had come to tell Teddy the truth.

She sat down at the table to discuss the matter with her husband. Harry, as usual gave in to her to her wishes.

"We shall tell him tonight after dinner, "he promised.

Dinner at the Potter mansion was as always a chaotic affair. What with James's flair for pranks and Albus's witty tricks Ginny hardly enjoyed any meal. It was only when Ginny had tucked Albus and James to bed could Harry have a conversation with little Teddy.

Harry had felt this should have been done with a long time back. But it had been Andromeda's dying wish that Teddy be kept from the truth for as long as possible.

"Teddy Lupin I have something to tell you. I know it may come as a shock but you can't go to Hogwarts not knowing. Your father was a werewolf. "

Blank shock followed these words. Teddy stared dumbstruck at Harry; He had always considered werewolves to be dangerous. All the children stories had always told him they were creatures to be stayed away from. His ginger hair began to turn blonde as it always did when he got nervous. He was still to learn to master metamorphosis.

"But...But I thought...you always... you said he was a great person. You told me he died in a battle fought for you!" said Teddy now close to tears.

Harry had to compose his thoughts before replying. "yes he did Teddy. He was one of the bravest men I knew. He was also my father's best friend. He died trying to protect me and our world."

"But werewolves are dangerous!" blurted out innocent Teddy Lupin.

"No Teddy they are not. It's just one of those old prejudices. You have ridden a thestral haven't you? Are they dangerous? No, but people believe they are. It's the same with werewolves. They are like people. Some are good and some are bad. Your father was one of the kindest men I knew. He even trained me to fight dementors which were really dark creatures."

"So my father was a good man?" asked Teddy unconvinced.

"One of the best I knew." replied Harry smiling.

Teddy lupin still looked unsure but wished Harry night and retreated for the day. It was obvious he could not sleep. He lay awake wondering whether any one would ever like him. All his excitement to go to Hogwarts had left him.

Next morning victoire weasley came over to play.  
>Teddy Lupin immediately confided his fears to his best friend. To his astonishment Victoire did not run away from him.<p>

She smiled and told him she thought his father was a great man. She told him all about the marauders stories her father had told her.

They were soon joined by the Potter family. Harry told him all about how the marauders had transformed into animals for their best friend. About how Lupin had been a prefect and about how Lupin had died trying to make the world his son lived in a better place.

That night Teddy Lupin did sleep. He still had his doubts but they did not bother him.

Time passed.

True once in a while people had wondered out loud if he was a werewolf .He had spent many nights in confusion. But he always managed to believe his father was a great man.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ten years later half the wizarding world had collected on May 2nd to celebrate the death of the greatest wizard who existed.

Teddy Lupin went out to give a speech that day.

"It has been twenty years since the battle has ceased. Yet it inflicts upon our families. It has been twenty years since I lost my parents. I do wish they were here with me to see what I have grown to be today. But I also know they died for a noble cause. To save this world. To save all of you. Today more people than not remember the Remus Lupin who died in this great battle. Not a werewolf. I am proud to have been born to such parents." He concluded with a smile on his face.

Teddy Lupin walked away hand in hand with victoire Weasley.

Time had helped him grow. He had realised that people could be wrong more often than not.

He was considered unlucky because he had a wand made of elder. But he also knew he was lucky.

He had wonderful people in his life who loved him for what he was.

He was also the son of Remus Lupin, a brave brave man.

_was it good?_


End file.
